Percius Aurex
Percius Aurex is a newly minted pirate captain of Captain Ghallager Wilson's wolfpack, and the PC of Privateer Quest II. Formerly the 14th son of a noble family, he fled that life in search of adventure and to escape his status as a political pawn in 325.M41 His Crew, Ship, Contacts, and armsmen. Characteristics Skills *Awareness (Perception) *Charm (Fellowship) *Common Lore (Intelligence) **Imperium **Imperial Creed **Ecclesiarchy **Imperial Navy **Imperial Guard **Adeptus Arbites *Deceive (Fellowship) *Forbidden Lore (Intelligence) **Pirates *Linguistics (Intelligence) **Planet **High Gothic **Low Gothic **Pirate Cant *Master and Commander **+10 to Command Tests for voidship operation *Scholastic Lore (Intelligence) **Bureaucracy **Imperial Creed **Judgement *Scrutiny (Perception) *Survival (Perception) **Cold Weather Talents *Weapon Training: **Las **Solid Projectile **Blade melee *Imprived Quick Draw **May draw pistols as a free action. **Critical rolls 1-5 while drawing and firing pistols allow the shooter to choose the location struck by their shot. of 1 hit *Close-Quarters-Marksman **May fire a pistol in Combat at full BS if opponent is at arm's length half BS *Peer: Pirates Hat Collection Hat-skull attending to your Millinery needs! Hat-skull will automatically attend to your hats' daily maintenance, fetch hats upon your request, and may itself wear a hat. *Captain's Hat Equipped *Plain Pirate's hat Stored *Iron Monk's Fairly Fancy Mitre Stored **This hat unfortunately has a bit of a hole in the bottom of the back side, and was well filled and coated in cooked brain matter, skull fragments and blood. Cleaning has only removed most of the stains. **You would likely look exceedingly silly in this hat, due to it's heavy decoration in the symbols of the Ministorium and Iron Monks. *Strange Beret **Recovered from a portion of destroyed cruiser in Vectes, this dark blue hat has a strange patch upon it *Dusty Leather Mining Cap **Complete with a micro-lamp upon the top of the brim *First Lieutenant Rebin Periun's Hat Carried Equipment *Laspistol *Concealed Power Knife from Older Sister *Questionable Hellpistol **This Hellpistol was damaged and repaired, leaving it unreliable. *Power Sword 'Carried Loot' *Captain's Ring **plain, plasteel ring 'Personal Armory Quarters' *Carapace Armored Void Suit *Lucius Pattern Hellgun **This Hellpistol draws power from a 10kg power pack normally carried upon the user's back. *moderately ornate Laspistol and Navy-Issue holster *Iron Monk's Staff **A book of litanies and symbol of the Iron Monks form the head of this staff. *Mono-Blade Sword 'Stored Loot Quarters' *A first edition copy of of 'Monstrum: Adeptus Astartes, by Hive-Bishop Fidorius Pax' Heresy? *A purse containing dozens of precious gems to Secure Containers *Golden Aquila necklace to Secure Containers *Iron symbol of the Iron Monks to Secure Containers **Decorated with several precious gems *Cryptex from Percius' Father **Contains some sort of unidentified map passed through the Aurex generations 'Captain's Stash' *Wealth: 311.2 (314.4 with bars) **Gold bars: 1 (0.5 Wealth) **Silver bars: 24 (1.7 Wealth) *Unidentified booze: 9 bottles *Luxury Rations: 1 Month Stasis *5 Secure Cargo Containers Small, Empty 3x3x3m **Bear the mark of the Iron Monks mechanism *7 Secure Cargo Container Empty 6x6x6m **Bear the mark of the Iron Monks mechanism 'Smuggler's Stasis Hold' *Void Hardened Cutting Torches: 13 *Small Stasis Crates: 3 *Protheran Centenial Wine: 9 dozen bottles of 300.M41